<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Get It? by WolfyKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121686">Don't You Get It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun'>WolfyKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, F/F, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I need to have a summary for this? I'm bad at these.<br/>Months after Adora leaves the Horde, Catra is trying to collect her thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Get It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been months since the incident, yet here I am. Just, sitting, not doing a thing. I’ve <em>tried</em> talking to her. I’ve <em>tried</em> convincing her. I’ve <em>tried</em> showing her. I’m done trying. I’m done letting this just slip past me without a second thought.</p>
<p>It was fine before, you know? We would talk for hours on end. Stay up late, sneak out of training, play pranks on practically everyone in the Horde. I remember the one night we locked Kyle and Rogelio in the supply closet. <em>Haha.</em> You should’ve seen their faces when Shadow Weaver came by and found them.</p>
<p>It must have been around that time when the rumors started. Not just Kyle having a massive crush on Rogelio, but for everyone. I recall this one going around about Weaver and Hordak. Could you believe it? Those two wouldn’t survive a week together.</p>
<p>Then one night, I overheard some whispering. Something I couldn’t really believe. Someone said that I had a crush on Adora. A <em>crush</em> on Adora. There was no way that was true. She’s like, my best friend. We did everything together. She was a sister to me.</p>
<p>Of course, over the next few weeks, we grew up. Adora and I started getting into those “awkward” stages. More intense training regimes, coupled with a stricter diet. Our exercising seemed like it doubled overnight.</p>
<p>She was always a powerhouse. She blew through our first night of extra work without even breaking a sweat! Try as hard as I could, I could <em>never</em> match her ability or speed. I took a different path, and learned to be quick on my feet. I taught myself to be silent as a— … predator, stalking its prey.</p>
<p>That was really the only thing different between her and me. She was very strict on rules. “Fighting between what’s right and wrong,” she would always say. No matter how stupid Shadow Weaver’s plans were, Adora would follow them without a second thought. She was a soldier. <em>Her</em> little, precious soldier.</p>
<p>I envied her. She had everything I wanted. She was respected. She was to become Force Captain. She was <em>special.</em> Me? I’m just some kid who showed up in a box. They never cared for me. None of them did. Except for Adora.</p>
<p>She cared. She wanted to make sure I was eating. She wanted to make sure I was feeling okay, that I was warm on the cold winter nights. I think that was about when I started sleeping in her bed. Not, with her— obviously. That’d be weird.</p>
<p>Something about being in the same bed with her gave me chills. Not in a bad way, it just felt weird. It was like I was missing something that I never had. I was longing for something that I wanted for my whole life. Yet, I couldn’t tell you what it was, until it was too late.</p>
<p>I wanted to take her somewhere special, and I knew the perfect place for it. We definitely couldn’t make it there on foot, not if we wanted to be back in time. I had this brilliant idea on how to get there fast. Nobody would even know we were gone. We’d be back and jump right into training like everyone else.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she wanted to turn back. Whether it be for not getting in trouble, or because she thought I didn’t know what I was doing. We ended up arguing, and she fell. I didn’t know what to do! I panicked! I landed the thing as fast as I could and began searching for her. Everywhere. It seemed all hope was lost.</p>
<p>I’ve seen that tree before. Was it 5 or 6 times now? Have I been going in circles? Suddenly, I found her. I screamed out to her, but there was no response. I ran over to her, repeating her name. She wasn’t saying anything. What if she was dead? After finally trying to admit to her this stupid thing I felt—</p>
<p>She woke up, and that was the first time I heard about it. The ‘sword.’ She-Ra’s sword. I thought that would be the last I’d hear of it, but then she told me she was going back into the Whispering Woods. I knew what she was going for before she even said it. That thing caught her eye faster than I had.</p>
<p>She was gone for a day, and Weaver was hounding me to find her. I’d search for her myself, but Adora wouldn’t want me to get myself in trouble. Again. I was zoned out, lost in thought. I suddenly heard, “Go into the Whispering Woods and find her.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” I screamed in return, “You want me to go there by myself?”</p>
<p>“You were the last one to see her, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“She could’ve been captured. I’m not going in without a fight.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Weaver replied. “Why don’t you lead the Horde in and help us find her.”</p>
<p>I can’t believe it. I had the advantage of an army behind me to look for Adora. There’s no way we aren’t going to find her. Not without leaving a trail of destruction in our path. I ran through the halls to tell everyone I could about the plan.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, when we had found Adora, she didn’t want to leave. No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn’t budge. It tore my heart to take my hand away. It hurt to taze her. I didn’t want to do this. I just wanted her back. That’s all I wanted.</p>
<p>She ran away with them. Willingly. She didn’t want to come back to the Horde. She didn’t want to come back to me. I tried my best to hide how I felt, but I couldn’t. The second my eyes closed, I could feel tears starting to fall. I had to get her back. I had to at least try. I had to fight my way through this.</p>
<p>Then she came in and… saved the day. She ripped through and broke everything without even trying. She didn’t want to come back. She didn’t want… me. I’m no longer the most important thing to her. She no longer cares about me. Now she’ll never see it the way I do.</p>
<p>Adora… Don’t you get it?</p>
<p>I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>